Der Glücksbringer
by Chyio
Summary: Nachdem Horatio zusammen mit Eric ihre Verdächtige Blanca Cingalez vor dem FlamingoClub beobachtet haben, kommt es zu einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd, welche in einem Kellerlabyrinth ein ...nettes Ende findet   Achtung: das Rating ab 18 bezieht sich nicht au


Diclaimer: Eric und Horatio gehören definitiv nicht mir, sondern Jerry Bruckheimer und CBS. Aber Blanca – die ist meine Kreation!

Der Glücksbringer

Er rannte.

Der Asphalt unter seinen Schuhen war naß von dem heftigen Regenschauer der vergangenen Nacht, die um fünf Uhr in der Früh noch nicht lange vorbei war. Dichter Bodennebel mischte sich mit der Stille des Morgens, tauchten seine weitausholenden Beine in dieselbe Unwirklichkeit, wie die Gasse, welche er entlang stürmte um die Frau vor sich einzuholen. Er hörte das Klacken, mit dem ihre hohen Absatzschuhe auf das Pflaster der Straße trafen und er hörte das dumpfe Dröhnen seiner eigenen Schuhe, nur wenig schneller als ihr Rhythmus.

Aber plötzlich hörte er in seinen keuchenden, aber regelmäßigen Atemzügen, auch noch andere Schritte von den Häuserwänden wieder hallen. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick drehte er den Kopf über die Schulter, doch die schmale Gasse hinter ihm war leer.

Er rannte.

Jetzt nicht mehr nur der Jäger, sondern nun auch noch der Gejagte.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Der Himmel über Miami war schwarz, als Horatio Caine zusammen mit Eric in dem Hummer saß und die Türen des Flamingo Clubs beobachteten, von dem sie nur wenige Meter entfernt parkten. Kein Stern war an seinem Firmament zu sehen, verdeckt von den dichten Wolken eines nahenden Wolkenbruchs, lagen sie weit außerhalb des normalen Sichtfeldes von Eric, der sich nach vor gebeugt hatte, um durch die Windschutzscheibe den Himmel zu betrachten.

„Es fängt bestimmt gleich an zu regnen", sprach dieser seine Gedanken aus und ließ sich zurück in das weiche Polster des Beifahrersitzes fallen. Vor ihm auf dem Armaturenbrett stapelten sich leere Pappbecher von dem Kaffe, den er getrunken hatte seit sie ihre Beobachtung aufgenommen hatten. Weiter nach links stand nur ein einzelner von Horatio, neben seiner Sonnenbrille. In dem Wagen selbst, war es bis auf die spärlichen Versuche von Eric Horatio in eine Unterhaltung zu verknüpfen, ruhig. Nur schwach konnten sie das Stimmengewirr von den Nachtschwärmern hören, die sich vor dem Club versammelten.

„Vermutlich", antwortete ihm Horatio endlich, sah aber nicht einmal in den Himmel hinauf, um Erics Vermutung zu bestätigen. Unverwandt klebte sein Blick an der beleuchteten Tür des Club, vor dem sich trotz der späten – oder vielmehr frühen – Uhrzeit noch immer eine beträchtliche Menge von angehenden Besuchern ordentlich in eine lange Schlange aufgereiht hatten und darauf warteten eingelassen zu werden.

Eric schloß für einen Moment gefrustet die Augen. Als er sich auf diese Überwachung des Clubs mit seinem Chef eingelassen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, daß Horatio nicht jemand war der viel redete. Aber daß er so still war, und sich nur selten zu einer Antwort mit mehr als drei Worten hinreißen ließ – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eric langweilte sich. Viel lieber würde er schon jetzt in den Club gehen und dort unter Menschen die lachten und feierten auf die Frau warten, der ihre Beobachtungen galt. Immerhin hatte Horatio zu ihm gesagt, daß ihn eine Mischung aus Arbeit und Privatvergnügen erwarten würde. Wenn er aber an die vergangenen Stunden zurück dachte, so konnte er nicht gerade behaupten, daß dieses ewige nachdenkliche Schweigen von Horatio _ihm_ Spaß bereitete.

Sehnsüchtig beobachtete er die vielen gutaussehenden Frauen in der Schlange. Wenn diese Frau nicht bald kam, dann würde er sie nie aus der Nähe sehen.

„Meinst du sie kommt noch?", versuchte Eric Horatio ein weiteres Mal in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Es ist bereits kurz vor 3.00 Uhr. Wenn du mich fragst, dann ist es etwas spät, um einen drauf zu machen, ganz geschweige denn von…"

„Da ist sie!", unterbrach Horatio seine unterschwellige Nörgelei abrupt und deutete auf ein Taxi, das nur wenige Schritte vor der Diskothek gehalten hatte. Plötzlich saß Horatio kerzengrade in seinem Sitz, den Körper angespannt, als ob er bereit war jeden Augenblick aus dem Hummer zu springen und mit schnellen Schritten die Straße zu dem Taxi zu überqueren. Eric richtete sich ebenfalls auf und beugte sich zu einer besseren Sicht näher an die Windschutzscheibe heran.

Sie konnten einen dunklen Haarschopf sehen, der sich vom Rücksitz aus nach vorn beugte und dem Fahrer ein paar Scheine reichte. Die Frau sagte etwas, lachte, wandte dann aber ihr Profil von Horatio und Eric fort, um die Tür des Taxis zu öffnen. In dem schwachen Schein der Innenbeleuchtung, die mit dem Öffnen der Tür angegangen war, konnten sie langes dunkles Haar sehen und eine schmale Hand auf der Rückenlehne ihres Sitzes. Beides verschwand als sie ausstieg.

Und tauchten zusammen mit einem atemberaubenden Körper auf dem Bürgersteig wieder auf.

„Wow", entfuhr es Eric und zu dem begeisterten Ausruf gesellte sich noch ein Pfiff, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, was er von der Frau hielt, die soeben aus dem Taxi gestiegen war. Augenblicklich war er für die lange Wartezeit entschädigt. „Was für ein Anblick! Wie war noch mal ihr Name?" Unverwandt lag sein Blick auf der schlanken Gestalt, deren kurzes, schwarzes Kleid viel von ihren langen Beinen zeigte.

„Blanca Cingalez", antwortete ihm Horatio kühl und ganz offensichtlich unbeeindruckt von dem was er sah.

„Blanca", seufzte Eric verträumt und ließ den Namen auf seiner Zunge zergehen, als ob er ein Dessert aus einem fünf Sterne Restaurants vor sich stehen hatte. Und Horatio war sich ganz sicher, daß Eric auch genau das vor Augen hatte, als ihm ein abermaliger verzückter Pfiff entwich. „Sie sieht fantastisch aus!"

„Wie jede Frau hier. Eric, wir sind in Miami, hier gibt es kaum eine Frau, die nicht ein Fotomodell oder ein Filmstar sein könnte!"

„Ja, aber Blanca hat was…Exotisches. Sie …sie ist…"

„Sie ist Spanierin", ergänzte Horatio Erics Aufzählung kurz angebunden.

„Spanierin?! Ja, aber was für eine! Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich sie nachher vernehme? Ich meine", setzte Eric noch schnell hinzu, als er sah wie sein Boß ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen von der Seite her ansah, „wenn du mit ihr geredet hast." Eric lächelte Horatio verlegen an und hob unter seinem entnervten Kopfschütteln entschuldigend die Schultern. „War nur so eine Idee", rechtfertigte er sich sofort. „Immerhin bin ich ja so was wie ein Landsmann von ihr. Da besteht doch die Möglichkeit das sie mir gegenüber ein wenig offener ist."

„Eric, du bist Kubaner. Spanien liegt aber in Europa", belehrte ihn Horatio.

„Aber…"

„Aber wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt in den Club gehst und sie im Auge behältst?" Horatio hob den Zeigefinger und hielt in Eric drohend unter die Nase. „Und ich meine wirklich nur im Auge – aus mindestens drei Metern Entfernung! Ich will nicht, daß wir den Fall verlieren, nur weil du deine Finger nicht von ihr lassen kannst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Und was ist wenn ich ihr gefalle und sie mich anspricht?", fragte Eric vorsichtshalber nach. „Dann wirst du ihr auf deine charmante Art und Weise einen Korb geben", entgegnete Horatio kalt. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß die Gefahr besteht. Sie trifft sich dort mit Fernandez und wird keine Augen für dich haben."

Eric ignorierte den Zeigefinger, der dicht unter seiner Nase schwebte, und sah statt dessen wieder zu Blanca, welche mit wiegenden Hüften geradewegs auf den Türsteher zuging. Die Frauen und Männer in der Schlange murrten laut und deutlich, als dieser ihr zulächelte und dann beiseite trat, um ihr mit einer einladenden Geste den Weg frei zu machen. Obwohl Eric nichts weiter als ihre bezaubernde Rückenansicht genießen konnte, war er sich ganz sicher, daß sie ihn bei dieser Geste angelächelt haben mußte, denn das feiste Gesicht des Mannes erhellte sich unwillkürlich.

Eric sah wieder unter dem Finger zu seiner Nase und dann hoch in Horatios unnachgiebigen blauen Augen. Er kannte diesen Blick und er bedeutete nichts Gutes. „Schon gut", murmelte er versöhnlich. „Das ist ein Job und du weißt, daß ich Arbeit und Vergnügen durchaus trennen kann."

Das wußte Horatio wohl, aber er wußte auch, daß Eric es kaum schaffte an einem Rock vorbei zu kommen, der auf der Mitte eines weiblichen Oberschenkels endete. „Geh jetzt", sagte er deswegen so kalt und bestimmt, daß die Drohung ganz unmißverständlich in seinem Tonfall mitschwang. Dennoch ließ er sich auch noch zu einer ausgesprochenen hinreißen: „Und Eric, Hände weg von ihr!"

Mit einem knappen Nicken, stimmte Eric seinem Boß zu, verkniff sich aber den Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er hatte sich zwar den ganzen Abend nichts anders gewünscht, als mit Horatio eine Unterhaltung zu führen, aber auf diese Diskussion wollte er dann doch gerne verzichten. Mit Schwung riß er die Tür zu seiner Seite auf und war raus, bevor Horatio noch weitere Regeln für den Abend einfallen konnte.

Erics Vermutung, daß es bald anfangen würde zu regnen, bewahrheitete sich, kaum das er den Hummer verlasen hatte. Schwere, dicke Tropfen zersprangen neben ihm auf der Straße, trafen sein Jackett, dessen Kragen er hastig hochschlug, während er den Weg über die Straße zu dem Club in einem bemerkenswert rasanten Spurt zurück legte.

Horatio, der in seinem Wagen im trockenen saß, gestattete sich ein spöttisches Grinsen über die Eitelkeit seines Teamkollegen. Der Regen würde bei seinem kurzen Stoppelhaar, die er seit neuestem trug, keinen Schaden anrichten und um ihn ernsthaft zu durchnässen, fielen noch viel zu wenig Tropfen aus dem Himmel. Dennoch eilte Eric schnurstracks auf den Türsteher durch und wurde – wie auch Blanca Cingalez zuvor – sofort durch gewunken. Diesmal gab es niemanden, der sich über diese Sonderbehandlung beschwerte. Die wartenden Männer und Frauen waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst und dem aufkommenden Regen beschäftigt, um überhaupt mitzubekommen wie ein weiterer Gast ohne weiteres eingelassen wurde.

Horatio lehnte sich in seinem Sitz bequem zurück und beobachtete, wie die Regentropfen mit einem leisen knallen auf der Windschutzscheibe des Hummers aufschlugen. Für ihn gab es jetzt nichts anders zu tun als zu warten. Bis der Regen aufhörte, bis einer von ihren Verdächtigen aus dem Club heraus trat.

Keine Stunde später vermißte Horatio bereits Erics Versuche ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Der anhaltende Regen machte ihm schläfrig und die Ruhe in dem Wagen lullte ihn zusätzlich noch ein. Und selbst das Radio, daß er gerade eingeschaltete hatte, um die Monotonie der fallenden Regentropfen zu vertreiben, munterte ihn nicht auf. Stumpfsinnig starrte er durch den Schleier den das Gewitter über die Stadt gelegt hatte zu dem Flamingo-Club hinüber, vor dem jetzt niemand mehr wartete.

Vor lauter Verzweiflung ließ er seine Gedanken zu den Akten von Miguel Fernandez und Blanca Cingalez abschweifen, welche er bereits so unzählige Male gelesen hatte, daß sie ihm nun bildlich vor Augen standen.

Miguel Fernandez war bereits unzählige Male vorbestraft, wußte er, doch trotz unzähliger Vergehen, war es ihnen bisher nicht möglich gewesen, ihn hinter Schloß und Riegel zu bringen. Nach ihren neuesten Informationen hatte er sich einem Ring aus Waffenschieber angeschlossen, welche ihre heiße Ware gern nach Mexico und Südamerika weiter transportierten. Doch obwohl sie schon unzähligen Hinweisen nach gegangen waren, fehlte ihnen der Beweis, der Fernandez direkt ins Staatsgefängnis katapultieren würde. Laut der Akte des Miami Dade, war Blanca Cingalez ihre Kontaktperson zu den zwielichtigen Typen auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents. Sie vermittelte zwischen den beiden Parteien und hatte immer wieder ihre Finger in dem Spiel, wenn es darum ging Orte und Zeiten für den Schmuggel festzulegen.

Wenn Fernandez in den Flamingo-Club ging und Cingalez sich ebenfalls zu einem Besuch entschloß, dann hieß das in Horatios Augen ganz eindeutig, daß eine neue, baldige Transaktion bevorstand. Welche sie verhindern konnten – wenn Eric es schaffte seinen Drang schönen Frauen hinterher zu eilen unterdrückte und sich statt dessen auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte. Was in dem Fall ganz eindeutig die Identifizierung von weiteren Verdächtigen war. Fernandez war ein zu kleiner Fisch, um ein so großes Geschäft allein zu tätigen, also würde mindestens einer der Bosse anwesend sein, um dafür zu sorgen, daß alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Eine Stunde später schaltete Horatio entnervt das Radio aus. Immer wieder dudelten die gleichen Lieder aus dem Lautsprecher und auch die Nachrichten alle halbe Stunde, langweilten ihn mit ihren Nichtigkeiten.

Das Gewitter war schon vor geraumer Zeit an ihnen vorbei gezogen und nun, nachdem er bereits zwei Stunden allein in dem Hummer saß, spiegelten sich die ersten fahlen Strahlen der Sonne auf der nassen Straße wieder. Aber immerhin passierte nun endlich etwas, denn die ersten betrunkenen Gäste torkelten unter lautem Gejohle unter dem Flamingo hervor. Horatio rutschte aus seiner entspannten Haltung auf die äußerste Kante seines Sitzes; seine Hände tasteten automatisch zu der Sonnenbrille auf der Ablage und ohne sich dessen überhaut bewußte zu sein, versteckte er seine neugierigen Augen hinter ihren Gläsern. Immer mehr Leute beobachtete er wie sie den Club verließen. Ihre Augen kniffen sich vor der plötzlichen Helligkeit zusammen und nicht nur einmal dachte Horatio daran, daß das grelle Make up für den Abend im Sonnenschein grotesk wirkte.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, bleiben viele von ihnen einfach vor der Diskothek stehen und verhinderten somit, daß er einen direkten Blick auf die inzwischen weit geöffnete Tür hatte. Horatio reckte sich auf seinem Sitz, um über die fröhlichen Besucher hinweg sehen zu können, doch für mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf unzählige Haare gab es auch aus dieser Perspektive nichts für ihn zu sehen.

„Verdammt", murmelte er und riß hastig die Tür des Hummers auf, um sich gegenüber von dem Haus einen neuen Platz zu suchen, von dem er sich eine ungehinderte Sicht auf die Gäste erhoffte. Aber kaum das er drei Schritte in die angestrebte Richtung marschierte, blieb er schon wieder stehen – Blanca war aus dem Lokal getreten.

Horatio versteifte sich, trat einen ersten Schritt nach vorn. Einen zweiten, als sie nach rechts schaute. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Und dann rannte sie los…

Und ohne das Horatio eine bewußte Entscheidung traf, jagte er hinter ihr her. Eric trat aus der Diskothek, blieb aber ebenfalls von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet stehen und sah nur noch rotes Haar an ihm vorbei wehen. „Behalte die Männer im Augen", hörte er seinen Chef noch rufen, dann war er an ihm vorbei und stürmte mit weitausholenden Schritten Blanca hinter her.

Horatio nahm sich nicht die Zeit um sich umzudrehen und zu schauen, ob Eric seine Anweisung vernommen hatte. Seine ganze Konzentration lag darauf Blanca vor sich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, welche trotz ihrer hohen Absatzschuhe mit in einem beträchtlichen Tempo vor ihm in eine Seitengasse abbog und damit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Doch er konnte das Klappern ihrer Absätze auf dem Asphalt hören, das von den engstehenden Häusern in einem vielfachen Echo zurück geworfen wurde. Als er selbst die Gasse erreichte, war sie schon fast an ihrem Ende angelangt.

Für einen Augenblick nahm sich Horatio die Zeit zu überlegen wie sie auf den verdammt schmalen Absätzen überhaupt so schnell sein konnte, aber schon war sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und er ließ den Gedanken in dem Moment fallen, als er sein Tempo anzog.

Sein Herz klopfte im steigenden Rhythmus gegen seine Rippen. Sein Atem keuchte vor Anstrengung über die Geschwindigkeit die sie vorgab. Aber er rannte immer weiter – nicht bereit sie entkommen zu lassen.

Zwei Straßen weiter holte ihn das Glück in Form von grobem Kopfsteinpflaster wieder ein. Blanca strauchelte, als sie mit einem ihrer Absätze zwischen die Steine rutschte, doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen schlüpfte sie einfach aus ihren Schuhen hinaus und war schon einen japsenden Atemzug später wieder auf der Flucht.

Ihr ohnehin sehr kurzes Kleid schob sich immer weiter die muskulösen Schenkel hoch, verhüllte nun nur noch knapp ihren Po, während der Rest ihrer Beine in dem dichten Bodennebel nur verschwommen für Horatio zu sehen waren. Aber dafür entdeckte er eine schmale, silberne Narbe auf der Rückseite ihres Oberschenkels. In einer geraden Linie zog sie sich von seiner Mitte gute fünfzehn Zentimeter hoch und Horatio konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr mit seinem Blick zu folgen, bis sein Augenmerk wie von allein den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel fand und dort verweilte. Das Hämmern seines Herzens folgte nun nicht mehr nur dem Rhythmus der Verfolgung.

Und dann meinte er weitere Schritte hinter sich zu hören. Sie hallten noch weit entfernt von ihm, dennoch riskierte er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zum Ende der Gasse. Eric?

Noch war niemand zu sehen, doch als er sich auf das Geräusch konzentrierte vernahm er nicht den Lauf eines einzelnen Mannes, sondern den von mindestens drei weiteren. Blancas Begleiter aus dem Club? Wenn ja, wo war dann bitte Eric? Hatte er ihm nicht die Anweisung gegeben, die Männer im Auge zu behalten?

Das schwarze Kleid verschwand hinter einer weiteren Ecke, welche Horatio nur wenige Sekunden später selbst umrundete. Doch als er den Weg erreichte, war von Blanca nichts mehr zu sehen. Stumm verfluchte Horatio sich, sah aber dann weiter vorn eine Tür sanft nachschwingen. Ohne sein Tempo zu drosseln rannte er auf diese Tür zu, riß sie auf und mußte dann doch vor dem plötzlichen Lichtwechsel für einen Moment seine Jagd nach ihr verlangsamen. Während er seine Sonnenbrille absetzte und sie in seiner Innentasche des Jacketts verstaute, hoffte er, daß es Blanca ähnlich gegangen war.

Hastig ließ er sein Blick durch das Treppenhaus gleiten, in das er gestürmt war. Weiter vorn, gab es eine weit geöffnete Tür, welche allem Anschein nach auf einem Hof und von dort wahrscheinlich weiter auf eine Straße führte. Aber als er sich lauschend nach vorn beugte, konnte er den Klang ihrer Absatzschuhe nicht vernehmen. Kaum zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt gab es eine zweite Tür – doch sie war geschlossen und Horatio glaubte nicht das Blanca soviel Zeit gehabt hatte, sie wieder hinter sich zu schließen.

Er zögerte.

Die Schritte seiner Verfolger drangen immer lauter an seine aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren. Schließlich öffnete er kurz entschlossen die Tür vor sich – und nahm sich sogar die Zeit sie wieder sorgfältig hinter sich in das Schloß zu ziehen.

Das Licht das ihn nun erwartete, war noch trüber als das im Treppenhaus. Doch immerhin war es noch hell genug, um ihn die Stufen aus Stein zu zeigen, bevor er sie hinunter fallen konnte.

Selbst durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er noch hören, wie seine Verfolger nun das Haus erreicht hatten.

Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob das auch Blancas Weg gewesen war, hastete er die Stufen hinab. Denn jetzt ging es nicht mehr darum seine Verdächtige zu finden. Jetzt ging es auch darum selbst in Sicherheit zu kommen. Gegen einen bewaffneten Mann hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten sich zu verteidigen, ganz anders sah es aber bei dreien aus. Ein Schuß von ihm – zwei von den Männern auf die er nicht gezielt hatte.

Ein Labyrinth aus Backsteinmauern empfing ihn, als er das Ende der Treppe erreichte. Kleine Räume von denen weitere abgingen. Ein langer Gang, der nur unzureichend von den winzigen Fenstern des Kellergewölbes erhellt wurde. Er wandte sich nach links, hastete in den erst besten Raum hinein, als er über sich die Tür aufgehen hörte. Rannte von dem Viereck in den nächsten Raum hinein. Das Licht wurde immer weniger. Er hetzte weiter. Noch ein Raum, noch weniger Licht. Die Schritte hinter ihm lauter. Stimmen gesellten sich hinzu. Er hörte nicht hin. Ein schmaler Gang zweigte zu seiner linken ab und automatisch steuerten seine Füße darauf zu, tauchten sofort in fast gänzliche Dunkelheit, doch er rannte weiter.

Und plötzlich lag eine Hand auf seinem Mund und ein Arm zog ihn in eine versteckte Nische hinein.

„Du warst auch schon mal schneller", wisperte es kaum wahrnehmbar an seinem Ohr, während sich ein schlanker Frauenkörper eng an ihn preßte. „Ich bin genauso schnell wie sonst", hauchte er zurück, während er Blanca mit seinen Armen umfing und sie zärtlich an sich zog, „du hast nur heimlich geübt." Er spürte ihr Lächeln an seinem Mund, bevor sich ihre Lippen auf die seinen legten und ihn mit ihrer Süße verführten. „Ich hab dich vermißt", murmelte sie atemlos an seinem Ohr, aber Horatio verschloß ihr mit seiner Hand den Mund. Die Stimmen von den drei Männern wurden lauter, kamen nun langsam näher an den Gang heran in dem sie standen.

Horatio und Blanca erstarrten als ob Medusas Blick sie zu Stein verwandelt hatte.

„Habt ihr gesehen wo er lang ist?", hörten sie eine dumpfe Stimme fragen. Trotzdem sie nur leise sprach, hallte sie gespenstisch laut zwischen den Backsteinmauern wieder.

„Gesehen nicht", antwortete ihm eine zweite, nicht so dunkel wie der Baß von dem ersten, aber dennoch unverkennbar die Stimme eines Mannes. „Aber ich habe ihn laufen gehört. Er ist hier entlang."

„Seid doch mal ruhig", forderte der dritte Mann. Alle drei schwiegen und schienen auf Schritte zu horchen, die es nicht mehr gab. In dem Gewölbe herrschte Lautlosigkeit.

In ihrer Nische lauschten Horatio und Blanca mit angehaltenem Atem dem Gespräch der drei Männer. Wir müssen weiter, signalisierte Horatio ihr mit seinen Augen und Blanca nickte andeutungsweise. Doch solange sie nicht hörten, daß ihre Verfolger weiter gingen, rührten sie sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Wir trennen uns am Besten", hörten sie die Stimme Nummer Zwei sagen. „Ich gehe weiter hier entlang. Du gehst zurück und suchst sie in der anderen Richtung und du...", es folgte eine kurze Stille, „...nimmst dir die andere Seite vor." Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Blanca Horatio an. Was war gerade gesagt worden, als er schwieg? Was hatte er seinem Freund mit Handzeichen erzählt? Horatio brach der Schweiß aus den Poren und er zog Blanca instinktiv noch näher an sich heran.

„Jetzt", formten ihre Lippen lautlos, als die Männer sich dort draußen wieder in Bewegung setzten. Sie löste sich aus Horatio Umarmung und griff statt dessen nach seiner Hand. Unendlich langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Zielstrebig zog sie ihn weiter den Weg entlang in die weiteren Tiefen des Ganges. Draußen hörten sie die Männer nach ihnen fahnden, aber je weiter sie gingen, um sie weiter entfernten sich auch die suchenden Schritte von ihnen. Blancas kleine Hand lag ruhig in Horatios, während sie ihn sicher durch das Labyrinth führte, bis sie schließlich weit entfernt von ihrem ersten Standort erneuert stehen blieben.

„Hier müßten wir sicher sein", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Der Gang hier ist schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden." Und dann, nachdem sie sich wieder an ihn heran geschmiegt hatte, wisperte sie dicht an seinem Mund: „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Doch bevor Horatio die Gelegenheit bekam ihr zu antworten, fühlte er schon wie sich ihre Lippen wieder auf die seinen legten. Ganz leicht, ganz zärtlich. Aber dennoch von Sehnsucht und Verlangen getrieben. In diesem Teil des unterirdischen Labyrinths gab es keinen Lichtschimmer mehr, der zu ihnen durch drang. Hier herrschte Nacht, wo draußen auf der Straße die Sonne an Kraft zu nahm und von einem heißen Sommertag kündete.

Weit von ihren geheimen Ort entfernt, konnten sie beide noch die drei Männer hören, die nach ihnen forschten. Aber ihre Stimmen waren zu weit, als daß sie in diesem Augenblick eine Gefahr für sie beide bedeutet hätten.

Während Blanca ihren Mund fester auf Horatios preßte, schob er sie bedächtig auf Armeslänge von sich von. „Nicht", keuchte er. „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Zärtlichkeiten." „Wer sagt denn, daß ich zärtlich sein will", wisperte Blanca zurück. Sie schlüpfte durch seine Arme wieder dicht an seinen Körper heran und schob sogleich ihre Hände unter sein Jackett hindurch auf seinen Rücken. Doch ihre Finger verweilten nur kurz auf der Mitte des Hemdes; immer weiter hinab glitten sie, auf sein Hosenbund zu, um das Hemd dann mit einem stürmischen Ruck herauszuziehen.

„Nicht", murmelte Horatio erneuert, griff hinter seinen Rücken und hielt ihre Hände fest. Blanca Finger jedoch ließen sich von der verloren gegangenen Freiheit nicht beeindrucken. Unablässig strichen ihre Fingerspitzen mit leichtem Druck über seinen Rücken, während sich ihr Bein zwischen seine Schenkel drängte. Ihr Becken rieb sich an dem seinen, massierte mit verlockendem Druck den Teil zwischen seinen Beinen, über den Horatio so selten seinen vorherrschenden Verstand setzten konnte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Ein erstes leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, doch es wurde von ihren Lippen geschluckt mit dem sie ihn auf eine andere Art zu Verführen suchte.

Verloren in ihrem Kuß, lockerte Horatio den Griff um ihre Hände, die nun sogleich weiter unter dem Hemd seinen Rücken hinauf glitten bis sie zum Ansatz seiner Schulter kamen und ihn noch dichter an sich heran zogen. Durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides konnte er ihre Brustwarzen spüren, hart und erregt lagen sie zwischen ihnen und massierten seine Brust in der Heftigkeit wie ihr Atem ging, während seine Hände sich wie von selbst um ihre Taille legten und von dort aus ihren Rücken liebkosten. Noch gab es den Teil seines Verstandes, der ihn vor der Gefahr warnte entdeckt zu werden, doch mit jedem weiteren Kuß, den sie sich trotz seines Protestes von ihm stahl, vergaß er, daß er sich in dem Kellerlabyrinth eines Mietshauses befand.

Blancas Hände forderten. Sie lockten ihn mit Versprechungen. Sie verführten, wo auch immer sie zum liegen kamen. Und seine eigenen Hände begannen nun ebenfalls eine Wanderung. Schoben sie erst soweit von sich fort, daß er ungehindert ihren Körper erkunden konnte und glitten dann über ihre Taille zu ihrem Bauch. Zuerst noch sanft suchte er die Stelle ihres Bauchnabels, umrundete ihn, drückte leicht den Stoff hinein. Horatio lächelte in ihren Kuß hinein, als er den Schauer fühlte, der sie dabei durchfuhr und verstärkte seine Liebkosungen an der empfindlichen Stelle.

Wenn er ihr das Kleid über die Beine nach oben schieben würde, mit seinem Händen sanft über ihre weiblichen Rundungen ihrer Hüfte streichen und mit seinen kurzen Fingernägeln sacht kleine Kreise um den Nabel ziehen würde, um dann als krönenden Abschluß seinen Finger leicht hineinzudrücken, dann gäbe es kein Halten mehr für sie. Sie würde in seinen Armen anfangen zu zittern und ihre Fingernägel in seinen Schultern vergraben. Ihr Kopf würde in den Nacken fallen und zwischen ihren wunderschönen Lippen würden wohlige Seufzer ertönen.

Aber sie waren beide voller Hunger nach der Nähe des anderen und seine Hände wanderten weiter ihren Körper hoch zu der Fülle ihrer Brüste, um sich mit festen, aber doch sanften Druck um sie zu legen. Denn hier ging es nicht mehr um das zärtliche Spiel zwischen zwei Liebenden, hier ging es nur noch um die Versicherung, daß der andere da war. Das er niemals weit weg gewesen war.

Horatios Finger suchten die harten Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff und fuhr trotz der steigenden Leidenschaft, mit sanften Kreisen um sie herum. „Horatio", murmelte Blanca an seinen Lippen und schob sich zur gleichen Zeit näher an ihn heran. „Bitte..." Wie von selbst rutschten ihren Hände an seinen Schultern hinab, den Rücken hinunter zu seinem Po. Sie zog ihn an sich heran, rieb ihren Schenkel an seiner Erektion...und fing geschickt sein Stöhnen mit ihrem Kuß auf.

Vorsichte Verführung unterlag der schwellenden Leidenschaft und Horatio umschloß nun ihre Brüste mit denselben Verlangen, mit dem sie sich an ihm rieb. Die Stimmen in den Gang wurden leiser, der Atem zwischen ihren Küssen heftiger.

Seine Hände glitten weiter zu ihren Schultern hinauf, um die Träger des Kleides von ihnen zu streifen, während sich eine Hand von ihr von seinem Po löste und den Weg nach vorn zu dem Reißverschluß seiner Hose suchte. Doch sie öffnete ihn nicht, sondern legte nur ihre Hand nur auf das Stückchen Männlichkeit von ihm, daß sich so sehr nach ihrer Nähe sehnte. Wild pochte es unter dem Druck ihrer Hand, zuckte und reckte sich, aber Blanca vergaß was sie eigentlich hatte tun wollen, als Horatios Mund sich auf die erhitze Haut ihrer Brüste legte und dort anfing die zarte Haut mit feuchten Küssen zu verwöhnen.

Ihr Kopf lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich an, ihre Hand lösten sich von seiner Erektion, grub sich statt dessen zusammen mit der anderen in sein rotes Haar und drückten seinen Kopf fester auf ihre Brüste. Sie stöhnte.

Nicht mehr leise und heimlich. Laut und ungehemmt entwich es ihren Lippen.

„Wartet, ich habe was gehört!" Plötzlich hörte Horatio wieder die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger. Klar und deutlich hallten sie von den Wänden wieder und brachten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart, raus aus der Leidenschaft, die sich gerade zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und genauso schnell schob er seine Hand über Blanca Mund, um weitere verräterisches Stöhnen von ihr zu unterdrücken. Blanca brauchte einen Augenblick länger um zu begreifen, um zu verstehen, warum Horatio plötzlich steif in ihren Armen lag. Doch dann hörte sie die zweite Stimme, der der ersten antwortete.

„Von wo?" Aber der Baß der ersten Stimme antwortete nicht. Dafür aber hörten sie schwere Schritte die sich ihrem Versteck näherten.

Mit vor entsetzten geweiteten Augen, wechselten Blanca und Horatio einen schnellen Blick. Dann riß Blanca sich die Träger des Kleides wieder über die Schultern und faßte ein weiteres Mal nach Horatios Hand. Keine Zärtlichkeit lag mehr in ihrer Berührung, und auch der Druck seiner Hand enthielt nichts mehr von der Leidenschaft, der sie sich gerade noch hingegeben hatte. Gemeinsam schlichen sie durch die dämmrigen Gänge, wo nur selten das Tageslicht durch ein fast blindes Fenster seinen Weg hinein fand. Immer weiter führte Blanca ihn in das Labyrinth hinein und Horatio fragte sich in einer kurzen Minute die sie schweigend verharrten, um auf die Schritte und Stimmen ihrer Verfolger zu lauschen, wie groß dieses Labyrinth eigentlich war. Oben in der Welt von Sonnenschein und Wärme, kannte er sich aus wie kein anderer, aber hier, in der finsteren Atmosphäre eines Horrorfilms, verließ ihn dieses Wissen. Hier war er auf die Frau an seiner Seite angewiesen, welche ihn mit sicherem Geschick durch die Räume und Gänge leitete.

Schließlich verfolgten sie die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger nur noch leise und ihre suchenden Schritte drangen kaum noch zu ihnen durch.

Einen engen Gang weiter, eine andere Nische später, blieb Blanca stehen. Entgegen zu Horatios eigenem heftig klopfendem Herz, ging ihr Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie lächelte ihn sogar an, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Du bringst uns beide noch mal in Teufels Küche", griente sie ihn an, ganz so, als ob es sein Stöhnen war, daß den Männern ihren Standort verraten hatte. „Ich?", entrüstete sich Horatio in dem gleichen leisen Tonfall und schob, zu Blancas offensichtlicher Belustigung, seine Hände in die Hüften. Doch bevor er seiner Empörung weiter Luft machen konnte, beugte sich Blanca weit nach vorn und zog den Rock ihres Kleides weit die Schenkel hinauf. Horatios Atem beschleunigte sich wieder, als ihr Rock fast alles freilegte, was er bisher so gut verborgen hatte. Und auch der Anblick des Minirecorders, den sie mit durchsichtigem Klebeband auf der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels befestigt hatte, schaffte es nicht seine Fantasie wieder in seine Grenzen zu verweisen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm die Hose wieder eng und der Kloß in seiner Kehle nahm ihm zusehends die Luft zum Atmen, als sein Blick auf dem schwarzen Spitzenhöschen ruhte, während sie noch damit beschäftigt war mit zwei kurzen Rucken das Klebeband von ihrer Haut zu ziehen.

„Hier", wisperte sie, um ihre Verfolger kein zweites Mal auf sie aufmerksam zu machen und hielt ihm auffordernd den Recorder hin. „Wie abgesprochen, habe ich euch die Gespräche aufgezeichnet. Mit dem was da drauf ist, habt ihr keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, sie ins Gefängnis zu bringen." Doch Horatio machte keine Anstalten ihr das kleine Aufnahmegerät aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Das ist gut!", schaffte er schließlich zu sagen, aber selbst in seinen Ohren klang der Versuch in das Geschäftliche zurück zu kehren hohl und nichtssagend. „Ja, das ist gut", lächelte Blanca zurück. Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und ließ den Minirecorder in seiner Jackettasche verschwinden.

Dann aber zog sie mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht zu sich heran und küßte ihn mit der gleichen Hingabe, welche sie vorhin noch in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Ich will, daß du den Job aufgibst. Ich verdiene genug für uns beide!", flüsterte Horatio an ihren Lippen in einer kurzen Atempause zwischen zwei Küssen, doch seine Hände hörten nicht auf. In fieberhafter Hast, schoben sie den Rock wieder über die Hüften hoch und suchten das Stückchen Spitzenstoff zwischen ihren Beinen, das er gerade noch mit seinen Augen nahezu verschlungen hatte. Feucht lag es zwischen seinen Fingern und dem Punkt, den er sofort anfing zum umkreisen und verführen. Gleichzeitig preßte er eine Hand auf ihren Mund und erstickte so ihre leise Antwort in der sich nun auch noch ein erregtes Stöhnen mischte.

„Dein Job ist genauso gefährlich wie der meine. Wir sind Quitt!" Aber das waren sie nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu Horatio, bebte ihr Körper bereits unter seinen Fingern. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal in seine Hand.

„Sind wir nicht! Dein Job ist viel gefährlicher als meiner!" Horatio war nicht bereit in diesem Augenblick die Zügel des Gespräches aus der Hand zu geben. Zugegeben es war ein unfairer Schachzug von ihm, sie auf den Höhepunkt der Erregung zu führen und gleichzeitig von ihr die Aufgabe ihres Arbeitsplatzes zu fordern. Aber bei klarem Verstand, hatte sie ihm nur immer mit einem Lachen eine Abfuhr erteilt.

Blanca indessen, war nicht weiter bereit das Gespräch zu vertiefen. Trotz der seiner Zärtlichkeiten und trotz der Ablenkung in der er sie führen wollte, tasteten ihre Hände nach dem Reisverschluß seiner Hose, um das Opfer ihrer Begierde hervor zu holen. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und den Blick von Horatio suchte, lag nahe bei ihrer Lust auch ganz offensichtliche Belustigung.

„Jetzt hast du zwei Möglichkeiten, mein Freund", murmelte sie in die Hand an ihrem Mund. „Entweder du nimmst deine Hand aus meinem Schoß, um mich aufzuhalten. Wirst mich dann aber nicht weiter ablenken können, um von mir endlich ein Ja zu hören. Oder aber..." Blanca öffnete nun auch nur den Knopf seiner Hose und griff zielstrebig in seine Unterwäsche hinein, wo sie hingebungsvoll ihre Finger den pulsierenden Schaft hinauf und hinab gleiten ließ. „Du nimmst die Hand von meinem Mund, um mich an weiteren Zärtlichkeiten zu hindern. Aber dann besteht die berechtigte Gefahr, daß ich abermals unser Versteck durch mein Stöhnen verrate. Und dann müssen wir uns beide keine Sorgen mehr, um unseren Arbeitsplatz machen."

Sie schloß unter den anhaltenden Reiben seiner Finger für einen kurzen Augenblick genießerisch die Augen, öffnete sie aber sogleich wieder, um mit einem Schmunzeln fortzufahren. „Die dritte Möglichkeit wäre, daß du deinen Versuch aufgibst mich zu überzeugen zu wollen und endlich zu mir kommst." Der letzte Teil des Satzes endete mit einem verlangenden Seufzer an Horatios geöffneten Lippen, nachdem sie sich aus seiner Hand befreit hatte.

Sanftheit war vergessen.

Der Ort war vergessen.

Die Gefahr war vergessen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen drückte Horatio Blanca an die kalte Steinwand, indessen sie immer weitere Lusttropfen auf seiner Erregung verteilte. Aber kaum das sie an der Wand lehnte, zog sie an dem vielen Stoff, den er trug und brachte alles zum rutschen, was nicht fest mit dem Körper verwachsen war. Und der eine Teil, den sie schon zuvor mit liebevoller Aufmerksamkeit bedacht hatte, sprang ungestüm in seine Freiheit ihr entgegen. Währenddessen schob Horatio den Träger des Kleides von der Schulter, den er mit seiner freien Hand erreichen konnte.

Sein Kuß übernahm nun die Aufgabe Blanca ruhig zu halten, doch als diese ihre Hand wieder um sein bestes Stück legte, um es weiterhin mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu verwöhnen, da fragte er sich, wer nun wen ruhig hielt. Sie zitterten beide, hielten einander fest und gaben Halt, wo die Wand als Stütze nicht mehr ausreichte. Ihre Hände gaben ihn frei, als er ihr die schwarze Spitze ihres Höschens über die Hüften schob und sofort wieder an den Ort zurückkehrte, der sich nun unverhüllt seinen Fingern darbot. Er kreiste um die empfindliche Stelle, glitt mit leichtem Druck über sie hinüber und folgte schließlich dem Pfad ihrer Feuchtigkeit, wo die Nässe ihren Ursprung hatte. 

„Bitte." Das Wort war kaum ein Hauch, ertrank unter dem Stöhnen, das sie versuchte hinter ihren zusammengepreßten Lippen zurück zu halten. Ein Kuß von ihm verführte die Angespanntheit ihres Mundes, lockte und reizte, während sein Finger immer weiter um die warme Höhle herumstrich, sich aber nicht in ihr versenkte. Und dann, mitten in diesen Kuß, schob er seine Hand zwischen ihrer beider Lippen und dämpfte ihre kleinen Laute, bevor sie auf die Stille des Raumes trafen. Zur selben Zeit tastete sich sein Finger weiter vor. Erkundete immer weitere Stückchen ihres Schoßes, glitten auf ihrer Nässe immer weiter dem geheimen Ort entgegen und fanden schließlich seine Öffnung.

Blanca stöhnte auf. Riß für einen Augenblick die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich darauf zu schließen und sich mit ihrer Hüfte seinem zärtlichen Finger entgegen zu schieben. Ihr ganzer Leib bebte und sie benutze nun ihre Hände um an seinen Schultern den Halt nicht zu verlieren.

Und Horatio machte immer weiter. Tastete sich in die geheimen Tiefen vor und zogen sich wieder zurück. Glitten langsam wieder hinein, nur um sich schnell wieder zurück zuziehen und dann mit neuer, heftiger Leidenschaft sich erneuert in ihr zu versenken.

„Horatio", stöhnte sie seinen Namen in die Hand an ihrem Mund. Und er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten vor Anspannung verkrampfte. „Komm zu mir."

Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schulter, zerknitterten das Hemd unter dem Jackett. „Komm..."

Und Horatio zog unter ihrem anhaltenden Stöhnen ein letztes Mal den Finger aus ihr heraus, glitt dann mit seiner Hand an ihrem Bein hinab. Streichelte die zarte Haut, fuhr mit dem Fingernagel über die silberne Narbe und zog es dann um seine Hüfte. Ein Kuß begleitete seinen Akt der Liebkosung und ihre Hand begleitete seine Männlichkeit zu der Pforte ihrer Weiblichkeit. Geleitete es noch ein Stückchen weiter. Bis es seinen Weg allein weiter fand.

Ihrer beider Stöhnen bei diesem ersten Stoß mischte sich noch in ihrem Kuß, doch nach zwei weiteren, verschloß er wieder ihre Lippen mit seiner Hand, während er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter senkte.

Zeit und Raum waren nicht länger wichtig. Ihre Verfolger hätten ihr Versteck finden und sich neben sie stellen können, um ihren Voyeurismus nachzugeben, und doch hätten sie es nicht gemerkt. Und ihre Verfolger waren da. Waren viel näher, als Horatio oder Blanca es auch nur vermuteten. Sie schlichen nur wenige Gänge von ihnen entfernt durch das Gewölbe, verharrten immer wieder, um auf etwaige Geräusche zu lauschen ... aber waren doch zu weit entfernt, um den schnellen Atem zu hören, der als einzige ihre Hingabe begleitete.

Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Hinter einer Hand. In dem Biß einer Schulter. Die Stöße wurden heftiger. Das Beben ihrer Körper intensiver.

Die Schritte näherten sich – waren jetzt nur noch drei Gänge von ihnen entfernt. Aber noch tapste der eine Verfolger, der ihnen am nächsten war, im Dunkeln. Noch vertuschten seine Schritte ihre Leidenschaft...

Und oben, am Fuße der Treppe, öffnete sich leise eine Tür. Eric trat einen Schritt auf ihren ersten Absatz und lauschte ebenfalls in die Dämmerung. Hinter ihm standen eine Handvoll uniformierte Männer, welche nur auf seinen Zeichen warteten, die Treppe hinunter zu strömen und laut ihr „Miami Dade. Legen sie ihre Waffen nieder und kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus", zu rufen...

Blanca stöhnte unter Horatios Stößen. Ihre Hände lagen nun nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern, sondern wanderten nun in fieberhafter Erregung über jeden Teil seines Körpers den sie erreichen konnte. Krallten sich unbewußt in seine Rückenmuskulatur und zogen ihn dichter an sich heran. Noch enger ging es nicht. Sie standen jetzt schon so dicht beieinander, daß ihre Brust schmerzhaft zwischen ihnen zusammen gepreßt wurde. Doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz, fühlte nur die Schauer die sie durchströmten und die Süße des Orgasmus, der sich ihr unaufhaltsam näherte.

Sie fühlte wie sich Horatios Lippen fest auf das Fleisch ihrer Schulter preßte. Auch er wurde von kurzen Schauern geschüttelt und feine Schweißperlen von ihm gesellten sich auf ihrer Schulter zu der Feuchtigkeit seiner Lippen. Dennoch lag seine Hand mit unvermindertem Druck auf ihrem Mund und unterdrückte dort jeden Laut, der ihr aus Leidenschaft entschlüpfen wollte. Ein Rest seines Verstandes, ein allerletzter Rest – der ihnen wahrscheinlich das Leben rettete, denn die suchenden Schritte wurden immer lauter...

...und wurden wieder leiser. Ihr Verfolger ging an ihnen vorbei. Er hatte die kleine Nische übersehen, von wo der enge Gang, in dem sie standen, abzweigte. Und er hörte auch nicht den schnellen Atem von den beiden Liebenden, welche nur noch Bruchstücke von ihrer Erlösung entfernt waren.

Horatio unterdrückte soweit es im möglich war, die Seufzer seiner Erregung. Und was er nicht zurückhalten konnte, verschwand an ihrer Schulter als ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zischen. Rein und raus. Der Takt wurde schneller. Der Abstand in dem sein Körper von den Wellen der Erregung geschüttelt wurde auch. Längst schon hatte sich Blanca in seinen Händen versteift. Jeder Muskel ihres schlanken Leibes war nun angespannt und wartete nur noch auf die Erlösung durch ihn. Er wollte es zu Ende bringen, er wollte selbst sich in ihr verlieren – aber dennoch zwang er sich das Tempo wieder zu drosseln und nur noch langsam ihren Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. Zu lange war es her, daß er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte und es war ungewiß, wann es das nächste Mal sein würde. Lieber wollte er den Augenblick der Trennung heraus zögern.

In seinen Armen fing Blanca an zu protestieren, in dem sie einen leisen Laut der Empörung von sich gab. Horatio konnte ihn nicht hören, aber er konnte ihn in Form der ausgeatmeten Luft in seiner Handfläche spüren_. Nein... !_

Ihre Hände suchten seinen Kopf und drehten ihn in ihre Richtung, um zu sehen was es war, das ihn innehalten ließ. „Ich liebe dich", sprachen seine Augen und es war ganz offensichtlich der Grund für seine momentane Enthaltsamkeit. Er sagte es ihr mit den Augen, er hauchte es an ihren Mund, bevor er sie zärtlich küßte und seine Hände über die weiche Haut ihres Gesichts strichen...

Auf dem ersten Absatz der Treppe glaubte Eric ein Geräusch in den Gängen gehört zu haben und gab den Männern hinter sich ein wortloses Zeichen, daß sie ihm folgen sollten. Bisher war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob dies überhaupt der Weg war, den Horatio auf seiner Flucht genommen hatte. Aber er kannte das unterirdische Labyrinth noch aus seiner Jugend, wo er oftmals mit seinen Kumpels hier abgehangen und heimlich mit ihnen gekifft hatte. Natürlich war diese Zeit schon lange vorbei, aber dennoch – es war der perfekte Ort um sich zu verstecken. Also konnte er nur hoffen, daß Horatio hinein geflüchtet war, als er gemerkt hatte, daß er verfolgt wurde.

So lautlos wie möglich folgte er vom Fuße der Treppe aus den Schritten, die er nun ganz laut und deutlich hören konnte. Sie führten nach links. Sie führten direkt zu Horatio und auch zu Blanca, die Eric aus seinen Gedanken verband hatte, um sich nicht darüber zu ärgern, daß er einen wichtigen Verdächtigen hatte entkommen lassen.

Aber davon wußte Eric nichts.

Genauso wenig, wie Horatio und Blanca ahnten, daß ihr Verfolger in einer Sackgasse gelandet war und sich mit einem stillen Seufzer umdrehte, um den Gang wieder zurück zu gehen, den er erst vor einer Minute entlang geschlichen war. Seine Schritte näherten sich wieder unaufhaltsam der Nische, von der es nicht mehr vieler Schritte bedurfte, um sie zu finden.

Was Blanca aber wußte war, daß sie nicht bereit war, so kurz vor dem Gipfel ihrer Leidenschaft, aufzugeben. Nicht so nah. Sie zitterte noch immer unter ihrer Erregung und sie konnte mehr als überdeutlich Horatios Glied in sich spüren. Doch es verharrte und wartete. Pulsierte in ihr, aber bewegte sich nicht mehr. _Nein_, wollte sie ihm zurufen, schluckte aber die Worte hinunter, als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah. Und die Lippen auf ihren Mund fühlte. Und sein Verlangen nach ihr, als er sie küßte.

Dennoch schob sie ihn während des Kusses, ein Stück weit von sich fort und ließ ihre Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, wie lächerlich er aussehen mußte mit herunter gelassener Hose, sein Hemd gerade mal das notwenigste verbergend. Aber für sie war nichts Lächerliches an seinem Anblick. Selbst jetzt noch strahlte er die gleiche Würde und Zuversicht aus, wie er es im angezogenen Zustand tat.

Währenddessen ihre eine Hand auf den Muskeln seines Pos zum erliegen kam, suchte ihre andere Hand weiter. Streichelte den Ansatz seiner Wirbelsäule und kratze mit ihren Fingernägeln auf der weichen Haut nach vorn zu seinem Bauch, bis er vergaß, daß sie sich eigentlich küßten und er hart die Luft einsog. Der Po unter ihrer Hand spannte sich an. Blanca ließ ihre Hand immer weiter wandern. Abwärts, schlängelte sie sich zwischen ihre Körper, schob ihn dabei noch ein Stückchen weiter von sich weg und blieb dann kurz auf dem bißchen Männlichkeit liegen, das nicht in ihr war.

Er stöhnte.

Aber Blancas Hand wanderte weiter hinab. Drängte sich an seinem Glied vorbei bis sie endlich das in den Händen hielt, von dem sie wußte, daß sie ihn so innerhalb kürzester Zeit dazu brachte sich weiter zu bewegen...

Er zischte.

...und sie fing langsam und genüßlich an seinen Hoden zu streicheln und zu massieren, während sie nun diejenige war, die ihre andere Hand dazu benutzen mußte um sein Stöhnen aufzufangen. Und wie sie es voraus gesehen hatte, nahm er ganz von allein seinen Rhythmus wieder auf...

Immer tiefer schlichen Eric und die Cops hinter ihm, in das Labyrinth hinein. Nun nahm Eric nicht mehr nur die Schritte eines einzelnen wahr, sondern gewahrte mindestens noch zwei weitere Personen in den Gewölbe umher schleichen. Horatio, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, daß es drei Männer waren, welche plötzlich an ihm vorbei gestürmt waren, als er noch versuchte zu realisieren, was Horatio ihm zugerufen hatte. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Der Ruf, sein rotes Haar, das an ihm vorbei stürmte und dann waren da auch schon die Männer gewesen, die ihm hinterher jagten. Als er endlich reagierte und selbst hinter den Männern her stürmte, hatten sie schon einen guten Vorsprung gehabt, den sie auch immer weiter ausbauten, bis er sie schließlich aus den Augen verlor. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an das Labyrinth.

Jetzt setzte er vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen und hoffte, daß seine angeforderte Verstärkung sich genauso leise vorwärts bewegte.

Eric dachte über seinen nächsten Schritt nach. Die Männer anrufen und sie somit eine Schießerei in dem Keller herauf beschwören? Oder aber versuchen sie zu verhaften, bevor sie Horatio finden konnten, der wie Eric vermutete, sich irgendwo in dem Labyrinth versteckt hatte?

Er bewegte sich nun schneller, als noch zuvor. Horatio wußte es und er hätte gerne das Geschwindigkeit mit dem er sich in sie vergrub verlangsamt. Aber das lag nach ihren Zärtlichkeiten an seinem Hoden nicht mehr in seiner Macht – sie hatten den Rest von Verstand in ihm ausgeschaltete, den er so sorgfältig versuchte hatte zu bewahren. Nun war es ihre Hand, die auf seinen Lippen lag und sein Stöhnen dämpfte. Nun war es ihr Kopf, der an seine Schulter ruhte und es waren ihre Zähne, welche sich in die Muskeln gruben.

Aber genauso wenig, wie sie vorhin den Schmerz in ihrer Brust wahrgenommen hatte, genauso wenig verspürte er ihren Biß als unangenehm. Sie war da. Er war in ihr. Sie umfing ihn mit ihren Muskeln. Warm. Fest. Fordernd.

Als ihr Verfolger den Gang zurück ging, der in einer Sackgasse gemündet war, entdeckte er die kleine Nische und trat zögernd in sie hinein. Dann blieb er stehen und lauschte...

...Eric verhaftete den ersten Mann, ohne das er eine Chance hatte, seine Kumpels zu warnen. Plötzlich stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor ihnen und Eric hielt ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Mund zu. Der Haftbefehl war nur gewispert, aber dennoch nicht weniger deutlich, als lautes Gebrüll...

...Blancas Atem beschleunigte sich. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm die vor ihr liegende Wand. Undeutlich tanzten die grauen Backsteine vor ihren Augen, klarten kurz auf, nur um sogleich wieder eine unstete Form anzunehmen. Sie schloß sie...

...Ihr Verfolger meinte ein Geräusch zu hören und setzte einen weiteren Schritt in die Nische hinein. Er war sich nicht sicher, von wo dieser Laut gekommen sein konnte, denn von dem Platz an dem er stand, konnte er den Gang nicht sehen. Aber wenn er ganz still stand, den Atem in sich unterdrückte, dann meinte er etwas zu hören...

...die Hand vor seinem Mund konnte nur noch schwer das Stöhnen unterdrücken, welches aus Horatio heraus brach. Tief unter seinen zitternden Bauchmuskeln braute es sich zusammen und wurde in dem Maße wie sein Körper sich unter der nahenden Erlösung anspannte, unkontrollierter und tiefer. Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinab, suchte sich einen Weg zwischen seine zusammengekniffenen Pomuskeln und rann zwischen ihnen hindurch, sobald er sie nur für eine Sekunde lockerte.

Nicht mehr lang, wußte er. Nicht mehr lang...

...zwei Räume weiter konnte Eric abermals den Wiederhall von Schritten hören, trotzdem blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Er wußte, daß die Gänge weiter vorn sich immer weiter verzweigten, und daß er kaum eine Chance hatte den Mann ungesehen zu überwältigen. Doch er wollte Schüsse vermeiden, welche Horatio vielleicht in Gefahr bringen würden.

Und jetzt?...

...Blanca spürte Horatios feuchtes Hemd in ihrem Mund. Es schmeckte salzig von seinem Schweiß und süß von ihrem eigenen Speichel, dennoch war sie nicht fähig ihre Zähne aus ihm zu lösen. Wellen der Erregung durchliefen sie in Schüben. Jedesmal wenn er in sie eintauchte und sie sich um ihn schloß. Jedesmal wenn er sich aus ihr zurück zog und sie erwartungsvoll auf den nächsten Stoß wartete. Seine sonst so zärtlichen Hände lagen nun fest auf ihrem Po, drückten sie in seinem immer heftiger werdenden Rhythmus an sich heran, während der Atem in ihrer Hand immer heißer wurde. Aber der Mund unter ihrer Hand drehte sich und befreite sich von dem Druck den sie auf ihn ausübte, um sich in ihrem Haar zu vergraben. Zusammen mit einer Hand von ihm, suchten sie ihr Gesicht und bedeckten es mit zärtlichen Küssen, bis seine Lippen fanden was sie suchten. Ihren Mund, ihre Lippen, ihr Stöhnen.

Und sie gab es ihm. Diesmal ohne eine der Diskusionen, die sie sonst führten, nur von dem gleichen Verlangen nach Nähe erfüllt wie auch er es verspürte.

Aber dann vergaß sie zu küssen...

...dann entdeckte ihr Verfolger den Gang und folgte den leisen Lauten, die ihm ans Ohr drangen...

...dann spannte sich Blanca in Horatios Armen an und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als sie mit einem lauten Seufzer von den Wellen des Orgasmus hinfort gespült wurde...

...während Eric zur selben Zeit brüllte: „Miami Dade Police. Lassen sie ihre Waffen fallen und kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus...

... zuckte Horatio unter dem Gebrüll seines Kollegen zusammen, welches in seinen Ohren viel zu nahe klang. Dennoch war er unfähig jetzt aufzuhören...

Erschrocken verharrte ihr Verfolger, der jetzt so nahe bei ihnen war, daß es nur noch wenige Schritte gebraucht hätte, bis er sie in dem Dämmerlicht hätte sehen können, auf der Stelle und rührte sich für keine Sekunde. Aber dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um und hetzte so schnell es ihm möglich war, den Gang wieder hinaus.

Unweit von ihm gab es eine Tür in das Nachbarhaus, wenn er diese erreichte, bevor die Cops ihn fanden, dann war er in Sicherheit...

...Sicherheit war nicht das Gefühl, welches Horatio empfand, als er die vor Erschöpfung zitternden Blanca in den Armen hielt. Aber genauso wenig war es ihm möglich, sich von ihr zu lösen. Er spürte wie die Erregung ihn berauschte. Wie es sich heiß in seinen Lenden zusammenzog... wie er seine Stirn an die ihre preßte, während er sich die Lippen blutig biß, um seinen Höhepunkt nicht hinaus zu schreien...

...und die Schritte der Cops immer lauter wurden...

Der Tag war lang gewesen, bis Horatio endlich in die Nähe seines Hauses kam, in dem er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit wohnte. Wäre es nur der Tag gewesen, dann würde er jetzt nicht diese bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen verspüren, aber die Überwachungsaktion der letzten Nacht vor dem Flamingo, steckte in ihm und zeigte ihm zum wiederholten Male, daß er nicht mehr junge Detective war, der damals noch in den Straßen von New York die Verdächtigen Kilometer weit gejagt hatte.

Seit er an der Fünfzig vorbei war, gab es ab und an diese Anfälle von Erschöpfung. Doch Horatio wußte, daß er heute Abend nur früh ins Bett gehen mußte, um morgen früh sämtliche Ermattung hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an den Ausgang der Verfolgungsjagd dachte. Und das kleine Lächeln rächte sich sofort. Der Schorf auf seiner Lippe, die er sich im Ansturm der Leidenschaft vorhin aufgebissen hatte, brach wieder auf und er konnte das Blut auf ihr schmecken.

Aber es war wert gewesen, dachte er, während er mit der Zunge über die Schwellung strich und den Wagen in die Tiefgarage lenkte. Das Warten im Wagen, die Verfolgung durch den frühen Morgennebel von Miami, der lange Tag im Labor – alles. Alles hätte er für die wenige Zeit gegeben, die er mit ihr hatte verbringen dürfen. Trotz seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe, konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er daran zurück dachte, wie der Morgen in dem Labyrinth zu Ende gegangen war.

Nachdem Eric gebrüllt und ihre Verfolger abgezogen waren, hatten sie sich beide nur kurz in die Augen geschaut. Und trotz der dämlichen Situation hatten sie angefangen zu kichern. „So was passiert mir nur mit dir", hatte er ihr mit leiser Stimme vorgeworfen, während er mit fliegenden Händen seine Hosen wieder hoch zog und sich das Hemd hinein stopfte. „Wo ist mein Jackett", hatte er dann noch hinzugesetzt, aber dann mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten, weil er sich nicht mal daran erinnern konnte, wie sie es ihm ausgezogen hatte. „Hier." Sie hielt ihm das Jackett hin, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Slip vom Fußboden fischte. Erics Stimme hatte schon verdammt nahe geklungen.

„Horatio", hatten sie ihn rufen gehört.

Sie waren beide in der Bewegung erstarrt und ihr Lachen hatte ihre Lippen verlassen. Das war viel zu nahe gewesen!

„Bleib hier", hatte er kaum wahrnehmbar gewispert, „ich lotse ihn hier raus." Trotz der Eile nicht entdeckt zu werden, war er zu ihr getreten und hatte ihr eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haars aus dem Gesicht gestrichen.

Hier im Auto, auf dem Parkplatz seiner Tiefgarage, fühlte er dieselbe Traurigkeit, wie auch in dem Labyrinth. „Bis wir uns wiedersehen", murmelte er leise die gleichen Abschiedsworte zu der Betonwand vor sich, wie er sie immer sagte, wenn sie sich trennen mußten. Und wie immer, antwortete ihm auch diesmal keiner. Aber in seiner Erinnerung, lächelte sie ihn ebenso traurig an, wie an diesem Morgen.

Kaum das er seine Wohnungstür aufschloß, konnte er bereits den Lichtschimmer sehen, der aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus in den dunklen Flur fiel. Verwundert schloß er lautlos die Tür hinter sich und lief dann auf leisen Sohlen in Richtung des Zimmers. Niemand war hier. Nur die kleine Lampe auf dem Tischen zwischen seiner Couch und dem Sessel brannte.

Doch nach einer kleinen Weile, in der er nichts anders getan hatte, als auf die Lampe zu starren, realisierte er, daß noch ein zweiter schwacher Lichtschein sich auf der Glasplatte des Couchtisches wiederspiegelt. Er sah zur Küchentür, sah durch ihren schmalen Spalt, daß dies der Ort war, an dem ebenfalls ein Licht brannte.

Der dicke Teppich schluckte seine Schritte auf dem Weg zur Küche. Leise Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr. Ein Klappern..., das Öffnen der Kühlschranktür. Horatio schob vorsichtig die Küchentür zurück – und lächelte unwillkürlich bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.

Sanya stand dort an der geöffneten Kühlschranktür und war so beschäftigt mit ihrer Inspektion der vorhandenen Lebensmittel, daß sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Offensichtlich kam sie gerade aus der Dusche, denn kleine Wasserperlen glitzerten auf ihrer Haut und das rötlich, blonde kinnlange Haar kringelte sich in nassen Wellen an ihren Ohren. Später wenn es trocken war, würde es in wilden Locken ihr Gesicht einrahmen und ihre blauen Augen so wundervoll hervor heben – aber jetzt war es noch zu schwer dafür. Während er sie still beobachtete, strich sie mit ihrem nackten Fuß über die Wade des anderen. Sein Blick klebte regelrecht an dieser Wade, wanderte sie immer weiter hinauf, bis er auf der silbernen Narbe hängen blieb, welche nur unzureichend von dem kurzen Morgenmantel verdeckt wurde.

Sie war wieder da, jubelte sein Herz und hüpfte vor Freude gleich zwei Schläge weiter. Sie war wieder da!

Horatio zog aus seiner Hosentasche ihren goldenen Ehering, den er als Glücksbringer immer bei sich trug, wenn sie wieder einmal in einer ihrer gefährlichen Undercover Aktionen versuchte die Welt zu retten, und trat leise hinter sie. „Hey", begrüßte sie ihn, ohne sich umzudrehen und noch bevor er die Chance hatte sie mit einem Kuß zu überraschen. Sie löste die Hand von der Kühlschranktür. Hielt sie in die Luft. Und wartete, daß er ihr den Ring ansteckte.

Er tat es.

Und dann fühlte sie, wie seine Hände sich um ihre Taille legten und den Knoten des Morgenmantels öffneten. Seine Lippen suchten ihre Wange.

„Jetzt ist keiner da, der uns bei unserer Diskussion stören kann", murmelte er unter kleinen zärtlichen Küssen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mund. „Und diesmal gebe ich erst auf, wenn du mir versprichst deinen Job aufzugeben." Leicht und sacht wie eine Feder, strich er ihr den dünnen Stoff von den feuchten Brüsten. Kehrte dann zu ihnen zurück, um ihren Hof mit zärtlichen Kreisen zu umrunden.

Diesmal war sie zwei Monate weg geblieben, drei Monate zuvor waren es vier, wo er in Sorge um sie fast vergangen war. Jetzt beschloß Horatio, würden sie diese Wohnung nicht mehr verlassen, bevor er sie nicht dazu gebracht hatte, ihren Arbeitsplatz zu wechseln – und er hatte Zeit. Ihm stand der Urlaub von drei vergangenen Jahren zur Verfügung. Das sollte wohl reichen...

19


End file.
